Cult of Bando Gora
The Cult of Bando Gora began as a deadly Force-worshiping criminal organisation that operated around the time of the Invasion of Naboo. Following its destruction at the hands of Jango Fett, the cult was largely forgotten until an archaeologist, Rila Falere, rediscovered the mysterious monastery that had served as a home for the cult. Absorbing the theories of the cult, Falere was forced to flee the location upon the arrival of Imperial Inquisitors. Living life in the Outer Rim as a wanted criminal she began to re-establish the group as she travelled across the wilder sectors of space looking for others like her that would join the cult. History Formation The cult ruled through fear on Outer Rim Territories and uncivilized worlds in the galaxy, often killing those who stood in their way or refused to convert. Their ruthless assassination attacks began crippling the galaxy's most powerful industries. Shortly after the Battle of Galidraan, the cult attacked the planet Baltizaar. The Galactic Republic requested Jedi intervention, but the Jedi were under-prepared to face the power of the Bando Gora. The Jedi were almost overwhelmed and many died, but the cult was eventually driven off. One unauthorized member of the Jedi task force was Komari Vosa, who was captured by the cult with two others and brutally tortured. Succumbing to the dark side of the Force, she broke free and slaughtered both her captors and fellow captives before taking leadership of the cult. Members of the cult became hideous, with black mottled skin and glowing red or blue eyes. Bando Gora captains usually wore terrifying masks with long, downward horns and carried staffs which emitted green balls of fire. Shortly after the Battle of Naboo, the Bando Gora produced a potent strain of death stick which contained even more powerful narcotics and was used to help brainwash victims. The cult soon proved to be a threat to the Republic, as well as to the Sith lords Darth Tyranus and Darth Sidious. Dooku hired bounty hunters Jango Fett and Montross to track down Vosa for a sum of 5 million Republic credits, an offer few could refuse. After chasing the Dark Jedi down to Kohlma, the burial moon of Bogden, and defeating his rival, Fett penetrated Vosa's heavily defended fortress and engaged her in a furious battle. He finally bested Komari, but spared her life. Dooku, who somehow seemed to be present, had other ideas and used the dark side to choke her to death, decapitating the Bando Gora cult and ending their reign of terror. He revealed that he knew the location of Vosa all along, that this was a test and made an agreement with Jango for him to become the template for a clone army. Re-Establishment Rila Falere a former Jedi youngling who was hidden at the end of the Clone Wars had established herself as a well respected Archaeologist during the era of Palpatine's Galactic Empire. Fascinated with her recurring dreams of a Jedi Order and intrigued into the Empire's grip of Jedi Knowledge, the female began scouring the galaxy for details of the illusive order. Though she was often at the ire of many Imperial officials with regards to her undertakings, the female was seen as inconsequential. Her search for Jedi artefacts and knowledge eventually took the female to Kohlma, also known as the Moon of the Dead, a moon of the planet Bogden. Whilst on the moon, she came across a forgotten monastery that had fallen into disrepair, as the female began to explore the mysterious location, Rila soon began to learn of the secrets of the Cult of Bando Gora. Realising she herself was able to use such dark secrets, the female remained at the monastery for years, teaching herself the dark arts. The most dangerous art she learned was the ability to absorb the abilities, strength and energy of unsuspecting victims through intercourse. During mating the woman's nervous system completely overpowers and dominates that of her mates, causing haemorrhaging in the victim's brain and ultimately death in extreme cases. Rila also learned the ability to dominate the minds of others. During the height of the Galactic Civil War, the monastery was located by Imperial Forces led by Sly Moore. Rila was forced to flee, and left a trap for the Imperial Forces by causing a fire to destroy the remains of the former home of the cult. Falere soon began to travel across the Outer Rim, remaining on the run from Imperial Forces whilst trying to find others like her that was attuned to the force. Eventually her travels would allow the female to meet the Hapan Ticia Cenva, the Arhan Tallis and Orupian Saphyria who she would adopt into her re-envisioned cult. At the advice of Saphyria, the cult then moved its focus to the distant world of Orupia. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations